


Mama red vs the accident

by PastelAnna



Series: Mama red and keith [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Parental Red Lion (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelAnna/pseuds/PastelAnna
Summary: Red is not happy with what happens when Keith gets hurt when the team is training
Relationships: Keith & Red Lion (Voltron)
Series: Mama red and keith [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533686
Kudos: 33





	Mama red vs the accident

Finding out your galra is not fun keith could tell you that. It has been about 3 weeks since keith and the rest of the team found out he was galra. 

Allura had taken it pretty hard she's been distant and snappy with him she was the worse to deal with the looks she gave him were as if he himself had killed her entire family.

The others weren't as bad at first hunk was jumpy, pidge was distant, lance was quick to snap at him and shiro didn't know what to do but they've gotten better. 

Allura not so much she's still being for lack of a better world a bich.

And red did not like this.

She couldn't understand why the others took it so hard even if hunk, lance, pidge and shiro have gotten better they still don't stand up for keith when allura is giving him a hard time for something he has no control over.

About a month after the reveal red had enough and went complete mama red.

It was the afternoon when keith came to her he had been training with the other and somehow got hurt. his right arm was wrapped up in bandage's that went all the way to his shoulder. 

"my cub what happened" red said her voice full of concern he flinched a little.

"we were doing a team training excursive and the training bot got a good slice at my arm but its ok it dosent hurt that much" red could tell he was lying she could feel his pain 'that must be why her came to me' she thought "well at lest they noticed" she sighed "they did notice right"

"yah....."

"cub"

"yah of couse they did"

"cub"

"eventually" he mumbled to him self but red heard it anyway.

"cub" she was getting a bit agitated at this point and it showed in her voice. 

"they did don't worry" he shacks his hands in front of his face forgetting his hurt arm and immediately regrets this as he winces from the sudden spick of pain and holds his arm closes to his chest. 

"truth cub" she growled she wasn't mad at him more so his attempt to hide the truth from her.

"okay so maybe the didn't notice until hunk saw the blood dripping on the floor"

She stayed silent for a couple of seconds and keith started damage control so she wouldn't kill everyone on the castle with no ramose 

"but it okay once they noticed they took care of it immediately they even apologised for not noticeing earlier so its ok" he stared to panic when red didn't answer he could feel her anger and he needed to clam her down before she go's on a rampage.

"cub" she said calmly which scared him a bit ok more like a lot red was never sounded this calm when he was hurt there was also a scary undertone.

"yes red" he asked uneasy.

"your telling me that it took your blood dripping on to the floor for them to notice I'm sure someone must have noticed before that" she said still in a scary calm tone. 

Keith remand silent "I'm not sure if someone noticed before hunk" he said quietly his head held down tear's in his eye's threating to spill any second.

Red sighed softly she began purring to him to calm him down she didn't want to make him cry "its okay cub calm down you should rest now"

"can i stay here with you for a while i don't really want to be alone right now" he asked.

"of course my cub your always welcome" he went to lay down on her paw as she purred to him her toughts were brought back the pervious conversion she was anger with the fact that no one notice she decided to make a plan.

It was early in the morning keith had gone to his room after waking up for dinner yesterday then heading to bed after hunk and coran cheeked his bandage's.

So now that keith was resting {witch was a relief the poor cub never could rest easy} red could put her plan into action. Her plan was a simply one.

Phase one: get the other paladins, the princess and coran in her hanger.

Phase two: ask them why they are acting different towers keith.

Phase three: wait for them to answer and hopefully not kill them all.

So it begins.

Shiro, pidge,hunk,lance, and allura were in the lounge it was early in the morning it was then when red decided to call them to her.

They were confused why red would be calling them but they know it was best not ignore her so they made their was to her. 

When they got to the red lion hanger red was siting on her back legs her eyes were glowing yellow showing she was active it slightly concerned about that. 

"okay this is strange did something happen to keith to course this" lance asked red would be lying with she said she didn't like how concerned he sounded it gave her hope for the team at lest until allura spook.

"if something happened wouldn't we know" she huffed before red could speak and tear into the princess pidge spook.

"yah because its not like when we were training his entire arm was sliced and we didn't notice until there was a puddle of blood on the floor" pidge was disappointed in herself and the others for not noticing sooner about their teammate.

"that's not important" allura snapped at pidge. Pidge didn't move she was now used to allura snapping at them when they defended keith in any way.

"it is important when it took a puddle of blood for us to notice that a teammate was hurt" shiro was the one to snap now that surprised red a bit. Shiro was the pace keeper on the team he always tried to never pick a side unless it was a very good reason. Even if the reason at hand was a very good reason red was surprised a bit that shiro took a side so quickly without all sides giving a reason. Then again shiro was very close to keith and this has been going on for two long. 

"well its not like he said anything" allura once aging snapped.

"but he shouldn't have to we should be able to tell" hunk said not anger but concerned.

"well he never says anything when he's hurt how are we supposed to know when he is" allura snapped back.

"well he shouldn't have to we all noticed when each other is hurt so why not keith its not fair to him" lance growled at her.

Evan if red enjoyed this protect keith session she still had questions for the group "well as much as i enjoy this you still have questions to answer" she spook keeping her clam.

They all stopped arguing to look at red it was pidge who spook after a few minuets "this is just a gusse but where here because we didn't know notice sooner about keith's injury" before red could speck allura spook up.

"why would that matter we took care of the injury" she growled.

Shiro seemed to have enough of this argument "is this about him not telling us about and injury or are you still hung up on the fact that he's galra" he growled back.

That when allura snapped "can you really blame me my people, my family, my planet were taken for me by those monster and now one of them is piloting my fathers lion"

Everyone was salient for a second.

And then red lost it no longer calm after hearing how the princess blamed her cub.

"and that makes it okay to hurt someone who put their trust in you and has had everyone hurt or leve him" she growled but she wasn't done yet no one even had a chance to speck before red growled at them again.

"he knows nothing of his heritage he has no family and has been beating by people who were supolst to take care of him he has no ideal how to interact with you because you all scare him and for once in his life he felt safe but then something he has no control over makes the only peopel he thinks of as family turn their backs on him" red began to calm down before specking again.

"i know most of you are trying but please try a little harder because he needs you he cares about you"

"he just wants to have people want him" she finished her voice now soft.

Everyone was in sook at the outburst but soon had small tears in their eyes.

Red began to regret her outburst keith had shared that information with her because he trusted her but now she just yelled it at people who keith wasn't ready to let know.

Everyone was silent all thinking about what red just said that's when the door opened and keith and coran walked in. 

Earlier 

Keith woke up feeling rested it was easy for him to sleep cuddled up to red he forgot when he went to his room but didn't worry to much about. He got up and went to look for the others because it was oddly quiet.

When he didn't find anyone he went to look for coran and ended up finding him in the control room "hey coran have you seen the others i cant find them" he asked.

Coran took a second to replay "while now that you mention it i haven't seen they went to red hanger for some reason" 

Keith eyes widened why had they went to see red, was something wrong, was red mad at them, were they okay "we need to go see if everything's okay" he said panicked.

Coran nodded he know red was protective of keith and with everything that happened yesterday this might not end wheel and with that they took off to reds hanger.

Present time 

Keith looked around at the other paladins and the princess hunk had tears running down his face. Lance and pidge looked torn between crying and murdering someone. Shiro looked as if he was struggling to keep himself together. Allura looked shocked and red was oddly quiet and though their bound keith could tell she felt slight guilty.

"okay so what in the world happened her because this is wired even for this group" keith said looking around confused this was strange.

Coran looked around at the other something was defiantly wrong here "well i agree with keith somethings wrong"

Shiro was the first to speak "i.... i think red...mad at us for what happened yesterday so she called us here" his voice trailed off. 

Hunk still had some tears running down his face "I'm sorry we should have noticed" he sounded on the verge of full on crying.

Keith shook his head "its okay everything's that happed its going to take a while for everything goes back to normal" his voice was soft as he spook.

The others nodded "red told us somethings and well they weren't good" lances voice was low. Keith palled at that what had red told them, how much had she told them.

Seeing keith panic a little coran cleared his thought "i think it time t let keith and red talk come along" the other left with him hunk still practically crying, lance and pidge still looked like murdering someone, shiro looked at the floor and allura looked guilty.

After they left keith looked at red "red what did you tell them" he asked his voice still soft.

Red took a moment to respond "i was angry at them and i lost control i didn't think they don't know the full extent to it but they now know it happed" keith stayed quiet not responding and red began to panic did he hate her now, did he not want to be her paladin, would he want leave her.

Keith feeling reds panic went to her paw and hugged her "its ok mama I'm not mad just a bit surprised is all" red was reveled at that she knelt down and purred to her cub.

They stayed like this for a while until keith boke the hug "i don't really want to go and face the others right now so can just stay here for awhile" he asked looking up at "do you even need to ask" she said as she lad down and keith climbed on her paw both content to stay there and just talk or just to sit there in silence just happy to feel their bound.

"thanks mama for looking out for me" keith says as he lays on her paw.

"always my cub you will always have me" she purred.

He could face the others later they could wait as he and red took sometime for themselves and everything would be okay because keith had his mama red and always will and as long as he dose he and face even the darkest of demons. 


End file.
